Retired Hunter Djura
Retired Hunter Djura is a character in Bloodborne. Description Djura is a legendary Hunter who, despite his old age, still displays a vast amount of skill when facing the beasts and seems to be strong enough to use his signature chain gun. Djura has long, laid-back gray hair and sports an old Dutch gray beard. He is apparently one-eyed since he uses a bandage as a makeshift eyepatch for his right eye. Djura is dressed in tattered, silver clothes, and wears a tricorn similar to the one from the Hunter Set. Location * Old Yharnam: ** Atop the tower with a large Chain Gun. Lore Djura is an old veteran hunter who is said to possess amazing skill. No one has seen him in many years, since he ventured into Old Yharnam, deserted and burned to the ground after the plague of the beast took its toll there long ago. Djura holds great sympathy towards the beasts and has sworn to protect them within Old Yharnam, hell-bent on keeping hunters out. In Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep it is implied that The Child was once the human nibling to Djura, and that it was when they had become stricken with a terrible illness that Djura had a change of heart towards the hunt. Strategy Confrontation Djura is comparable to a skilled human invader, in terms of difficulty, and the small combat area does little to help the situation. * When approaching his rooftop perch he will attack the approaching player with a constant volley from his mounted Gatling Gun. * Once confronted Djura will switch to a Stake Driver and Hunter Blunderbuss while tossing the occasional Molotov at his opponent. Djura is an incredibly aggressive and quick opponent giving players very little time to heal or counter his attacks and will do a quick dash attack, which has a very brief charge time, an explosion attack from his Stake Driver or repeatedly fire his Blunderbuss at players who attempt to gain distance or heal. Healing will often lead to Djura using his dash attack. * Djura can be shot off the rooftop. Reloading the area will make it possible to go back and loot Djura. Baiting him to run towards the player and then climbing down the ladder can sometimes cause him to fall off, but if timed poorly, can lead to a quick shot in the back, knocking the Hunter over the edge. Upon killing Djura, players can loot his body for the Powder Keg Hunter Badge, and his trademark Ashen Hunter Set will be purchasable from the Insight Bath Messenger. Non-Confrontation While most new players will just outright get to Djura and kill him so that they are no longer shot at with the chaingun, it is possible to befriend him, but only through a very contrived and time-consuming method. To befriend Djura, one must do as follows: # Kill the Blood-starved Beast # Kill or "trigger" the boss fight with Darkbeast Paarl. #* There's no need to kill it, players need only make it so the fight begins and then just die or warp out of the arena with a Bold Hunter's Mark. # Go to Djura through either the Graveyard of the Darkbeast or Church of the Good Chalice Lamps while avoiding to kill any beasts near his surroundings. #* This is so that Djura never sees the player coming, if players try to go through the Old Yharnam Lamp, which is the regular path, then he will be hostile # Speak with Djura, and choose the line: "Spare the Beasts of Old Yharnam." #* For agreeing to do so, Djura will reward the player with the Powder Keg Hunter Badge and the "Brush off Dust" gesture. Dialogue |} Unused Dialogue Notes * Djura has several items in his possessions: ** Ashen Hunter Set- which becomes purchaseable in the Insight Bath Messenger, only after being killed by the player. ** Powder Keg Hunter Badge- which is either dropped upon death, or gifted by him if the player befriends him and does not pursue the beasts in Old Yharnam. ** "Brush off Dust"- ''this unique gesture is given to the players if they befriend Djura. * It is advised to befriend Djura as it allows players to acquire his gesture. Killing him after befriending him is also recommended in order to acquire his trademark Ashen Hunter Set. ** If players befriend and then decide to kill him, there is a rather easy strategy to deal with as he can be pushed off the tower with the Beast Roar without aggroing. This is due to the fact that this Hunter Tool does not deal any damage. * If the player has entered Old Yharnam through the back, after performing the necessary requirements to befriend Djura, when climbing the ladder to Djura's gatling gun spot, he will walk forward, almost to the center of the area, instead of standing near the gatling gun itself when he is hostile. * If "''Spare the Beasts of Old Yharnam" is chosen, and the player attacks any beasts in Djura's field of view, he will man the Gatling-gun once again, and there will no chance to reconcile with him ever again. * If players are keen on killing Djura easily, then equip a pistol-type firearm, climb the ladders, and immediately spam-fire Djura relentlessly. Djura will fall from the edge and die instantly. Reloading the game makes the Powder Keg Hunter Badge spawn where he stood on the tower. Trivia *William Houston voices Djura, and has also voiced other characters in the Dark Souls series, namely Marvelous Chester in Dark Souls, Vendrick in Dark Souls 2 and Oceiros, the Consumed King in Dark Souls 3. *Item descriptions state that the Hunter Hat is modeled after his cap. *Djura claims that although once a hunter, he no longer partakes in the dream or the hunt. **This makes him, along with Eileen the Crow, one of the only two other characters, other than the player character, to have been within the Hunter's Dream, and potentially knowing its denizens. *Djura wears his eyepatch over his left eye in the game. However, he can be seen wearing the eyepatch over his right eye in his concept art. *In his artwork, he can be seen drawing a dagger from the back, though he does not use it ingame. Gallery Art-bloodborne-screen-c02-gyula00.jpg|Concept art. RetiredHunterDjura.jpg image-bloodborne-c16.jpg image-bloodborne-c17.jpg image-bloodborne-c18.jpg image-bloodborne-c18w.jpg Djura's Note.png|Djura's note on the gate to Old Yharnam. Bloodborne-_20150314190537.jpg|Djura's Gatling gun trco013.jpg|Djura as he appears in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. Videos de:Djura Category:Characters Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Death of Sleep Characters Category:Comic Characters